


The Mummy: The Book of the Dead

by LegendofthePhoenix



Series: Infinity Avengers [1]
Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Gen, Infinity Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofthePhoenix/pseuds/LegendofthePhoenix
Summary: How did Seth, become a power-hungry god who wanted to destroy everything mankind has created? How did Imhotep become a cursed mummy? Why is the Book of the Dead so important to both of them? Slight A/U from The Mummy movie from the 90s.





	The Mummy: The Book of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to post the first story of the Infinity Avengers here on Archive of our Own. I have not made any changes to it, but knowing me I will read over everything again and decide to make changes but I don't see that happening any time soon. I will still be working with my account on Fanfiction.net and will keep the Infinity Avengers up to date here on this sight.

Thebes, the city of the living was still full of life even with the sun going down in the west towards the unforgivable desert, the land of Seth. People were still doing their business as the palace guards kept a watchful eye out for law breakers and the growing supporters of Seth. Ships that had come from the Mediterranean were docked at the docks of the great Ancient city. Many of the sailors had retreated into the many taverns of the ancient city as they spent a good majority of their wages on the beer that Thebes offered to them. The sailors that were still on the ship kept a close eye on the slaves as they brought the ships cargo out into the city. Beggars rushed into the best shelter they could find. None of them wanted to become the mindless slaves of Seth. The God of Chaos was growing in strength much to the alarm of Horus and Osiris. The two gods were beginning to worry that there was going to be a war between the Gods with mankind and their limited defenders being stuck in the middle.

Of course the citizens of Egypt had no idea that this was happening. He had kept this under wraps as best to his ability. His priests had done a good job in defending the Book of the Dead. The ancient text that had been given to mankind by the gods to aid them in developing their civilisation. The Book of the Dead was their greatest artifact in their possession. It was a book full of knowledge that told all the incantations of the old world and it was also the one thing that was keeping Seth's power on a low. He knew that if Seth got the Book of the Dead it would be disaster not only to every ally and enemy of Egypt but also to the gods. He had made the oath to his king and the King of the Gods that when he was High Priest he would not allow the Book of the Dead to fall into Seth's hands.

Imhotep looked out at the city from his balcony of Seti 1st palace. The night watch of the Palace Guards were doing their rounds around the palace and the city. They didn't know why they were on high alert, but he did. Seth was getting closer. He had caused chaos south of Egypt that resulted in a war that destroyed thousands of lives. He didn't want that to happen to his country and it was his duty as High Priest and the Keeper of the Dead.

Imhotep took in a deep breathe. He could smell the spices that the fires were burning. The spices that kept dark spirits and gods away from the city. The night may have smelt peaceful but he knew that it was just a cover up. Imhotep that had a suspicion that something was coming. Something big. He didn't know what, but he knew from his priests that one of Seth's allies was within the citied walls. If that was the case what were they waiting for. Surely they had already had plenty of times to take the Book of the Dead.

"Your concerns are noted, High Priest Imhotep!" said a silky voice from behind him. "My uncle is power hungry. He has always been!" the voice continued to say as Imhotep walked away from the balcony.

Standing in his private study was a young man in golden and white robes with white armour on his shoulders and chest. Two swords hung from straps on either side of his shoulders.

"My Lord Horus, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked walking up to the god who had taken human form.

The god walked up to the bald man in black robes with scarabs dotted in the material. "You are right to be wary of what is to come, Imhotep!" he spoke in that silky voice of his.

"Surely there is something that and your family can do?" the priest asked th god. His bald head reflecting the golden light of the flames that crackled and hissed in their pits. His stomach dropped when Horus shock his head. "Then why are you here if not to help with this crisis?" he asked. His anger was growing.

"It is not my place!" he replied, "And it's not the right time!"

Imhotep could only stare at Horus. "The time will come when Seth will be defeated, but it is not know! First he will lose a lot of his powers when the Book is hidden away and its power is not given to Seth! You must also find his servant that is within these walls and put them away before they cause any damage to the righting in the stars! Seth will be defeated in time by the right people and creatures!" Horus explained.

Imhotep jumped back as Horus opened his arms. The two flames that were behind the hawk god exploded behind him. Imhotep shielded his face as flames clawed out to him. His black robes fallowing after his movement.

Images formed in the flames. A man in a tight uniform holding a shield appeared before him. The man disappeared to be replaced by a strange looking creature that could only be a dragon like the Romans believed in. The dragon melted away and a strange looking thing appeared. It only had one eye thingy that was as far Imhotep could see. The strange creature melted away to be replaced by another strange creature. It was by far the biggest out of the three that he had seen. It was completely made out of metal and had a cannon on one of its arms. The metal creature melted away to be replaced by not one but two. One of them was a young man and the creature that was with him was a dragon. That was replaced by a child not older than fifteen years old with a large beetle hovering beside him. Another metal figure appeared holding a canon in its right arm. That melted away to form a man who was wearing clothes that were designed for life at sea. Another figure appeared, this time a young lady with her hair braided to the side. She was replaced by a boy who sat on a mechanical beings shoulders that was ready to leap into action. That was then replaced by a fiery version of himself before the flames died down.

"They are the ones to defeat Seth when the time comes! A few of them come from beyond the stars from different worlds. Worlds that are made out of metal and worlds that are no more! But one thing they they all share is that they all come from the future! A future that until recently was safe from the meddling of Seth!" Horus explained. He showed no emotion as Imhotep digested what he had just told him.

It was a lot to take in for a human. A human who only had a sort amount of time left to life as a normal man before being reborn. He didn't need to know that fact. All he needed to know was that he had to somehow find the servant of Seth and stop them before the God of Chaos could gain entry into the city. Once events were in motion there was no stopping it. Seth will be banished from the human world until he is found by a creature called Leatherback. The two will then take part in a war that consumes most of the world. After that he will remain in the shadows gaining strength until he was ready to strike the group of heroes called the Avengers. He knew what was to happen. He knew what would happen if one thing was missed. He could not allow that to happen. So that was why he was two steps ahead of the High Priest, the High Priest who was going to be told everything once he entered the gates of the Underworld. He didn't need to know that he was going to be mummified alive for the prophecy to start.

Imhotep could only stare at the god that took hawk form most of the time. What he was saying was that Seth needed to be defeated, but he wont be defeated until some point in the future. A golden flash stung his eyes and he found that he was alone once again. Horus had taken his leave just as someone was walking towards his chambers.

The patting of light feet told him it was someone who didn't wear shoes or any other protection on their feet. The two massive golden door swung open by two of his priests to allow Anck-Su-Namun entry. The Pharaoh's mistress walked straight for him holding a black dagger with a red stone on its hilt in one hand while the other hand held the golden Book of the Dead.

Imhotep felt his stomach drop. He loved Anck-Su-Namun, a love that was forbidden but he still loved her to the point that he would bring in her back, but now seeing the black blade in her hand he was having second thoughts. He watched in stunned silence as the mistress power walked towards him. He didn't even react when she pushed him into the golden statue of Ra. The black dagger was so close to his throat that he could fell it pulsing with the dark powers of Seth.

No, she couldn't be Seth's servant. He would not believe it, but it made sense. Every time they had seen each other, Anck-Su-Namun kept asking about the Book of the Dead. Questions that at first glance where innocent, but now they all made sense. She had been working for Seth all this time.

"Open the Book!" she snarled. She pulled herself in closer to Imhotep that the man was running out of space to move in. The black blade was brought closer to his throat. "I said open the book!" she repeated.

The High Priest of Osiris could only stare at Anck-Su-Namun . He could only stare as Pharaoh Seti the 1st barged in. The ruler of all of Egypt stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before. "What is going on here? he demanded.

Anck-Su-Namun whirled around to face the Pharaoh as he prowled towards them. His small eyes barely seen in the slits that they took. The stunned look from Imhotep and the angered look that was crossing to desperation on Anck-Su-Namun was the strangest look that he had seen. "I'll ask only once again!" he hissed through his teeth as he got closer to the pair. He watched as his mistress jumped back from his priest as if he was a creature from the Underworld.

"He's working with Seth! He was planning to use the Book of the Dead to give the Chaos Bringer his power and the Gods power!" she screamed pointing a crooked finger in Imhotep's direction. A smile broke her face as the Pharaoh flanked by twenty palace guards swarmed around Imhotep who didn't even register that they were there. He was just staring at his lover. How could he be so foolish! He was the keeper of the Dead. He had powers and knowledge that kings and slaves could only dream of, and he was the one out of a few that could give Seth his powers.

Imhotep glanced over at Anck-Su-Namun. She was still holding the black dagger that Seth had given her. No doubt to perform some horrid act. Looking back at Seti who was right in his face he heard a voice in his head. You know what you must do, High Priest Imhotep! Take the dagger and plunge it through her heart! You know that you want to! The voice kept whispering at him that he failed to Anck-Su-Namun plunging the dagger into Seti's chest and the formation of Seth.

The God of Chaos stood on two legs as his black fur bristled. Yellow eyes looked down at the dead man at his feet. With a clawed foot he kicked the dead Pharaoh across the face with a sickening crack. With a growl the palace guards that had came in with him dropped dead. And then the god of Chaos turned his attention to Imhotep. The High Priest was just staring at the Book of the Dead that Anck-Su-Namun was still holding.

"Well done, my dear!" he growled taking the Golden book from her in his furry hand. He studied the locked book. He was so engrossed in it he didn't notice Imhotep forcing Anck-Su-Namun to the ground until she shrieked in shock. Seth looked at her with a tired look on his face. "I must thank you Imhotep! I must thank you for the Book of the Dead!" he snarled finally able to open t. e book that had been kept from him by Osiris for a thousand years. How he longed to hold the book. How he longed to lap up all the knowledge that it held. How he longed to plunge earth into an eternal chaos. A chaos that he would rule.

"You have not won yet, Seth!" Imhotep shouted. He still had Anck-Su-Namun pinned to the ground and had managed to snatch the black blade that had been holding a second ago. With one glance at the person he loved he plunged the blade into her chest and beating heart. He kept his emotions in away as with a dying grasp his lover screamed her lovers name.

Seth's name rattled all through the chamber as Anck-Su-Namun left the land of the living and sailed to the Underworld.

The god growled as be stalked towards High Priest Imhotep who had managed to stand up on his own feet. His hands were red from Anck-Su-Namun bloods and his eyes were red from crying from Anck-Su-Namun showing where her heart lay.

Imhotep glared at the Wereset for a good moment until he was forced onto the ground by two bodyguards. The massive battle scared men only saw the dead men and the bloody knife held by the High Priest. Without a second thought they rushed towards Imhotep and with their combined strength forced the bald High Priest to the ground.

With his limbs trapped under the weight of the two men, Imhotep didn't even struggle. No he was too busy listening to the voice in his head. Horus was finding it hard to shut up. "It has begun! You will be awakened once again when the Book of the Dead is found by a man with a red face and you will be in a new world! A new world that will need your knowledge on Seth and the way to bring him down!" the god whispered. Even with Horus whispering that everything had been planned, Imhotep still felt betrayed. He was to be executed for a crime he did not even commit but had tried and failed to prevent.

Guards and nobles watched as the High Priest and his Priests were mummified alive. The men screamed and squirmed as the Chaos caused by Seth wrapped up as did the bandages that wrapped all over their body. Some men wriggled as they were placed into the walls, others shouted curses about Seth.

All the while Imhotep just stared at the statue of Anubis. The jackal headed god was not going to help him in the way that he hoped. Instead more images of the people and creatures that he was going to help defeat Seth came into his mind. He knew their names. All of them strange. He knew of their backgrounds and how they came to be. Instead he allowed the Homdie to be performed by the new priest. The Book of the Dead was open in the mans hands as he read the curse. The curse that was to turn him into the Undead to continue his fight with Seth. It was during the final words that Imhotep vowed that he would destroy Seth for what he had done to him.

The sarcophagus lid closed over him bad left him in darkness. Scarabs rushed over his body as they consumed his flesh. It was going to take three thousand years for him to get his revenge on Seth and he could wait that long.

Will continue in Avengers: The Book of the Dead


End file.
